end_roll_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Russell
"Good morning, deranged maniac!" -unnamed Happy Dream employee Russell Seager (ラッセル・シーガー: Rasseru Shīgā) is a character and the protagonist from End Roll. A boy lacking in emotion, but his personality seems to change with his Guilt Level. In the game, Russell is being held in captivity after being found guilty of numerous severe crimes. In order to "repent" for his crimes, he is forced to test an experimental drug aptly named "Happy Dream." Upon injection, he enters a "happy dream" where the actual game begins to take place. Appearance Russell has long blond hair that reaches behind his neck and dull blue eyes. He is seen wearing white long sleeves and a red vest to top it off along with long, dark pants with the ends rolled up. He also wears tall, white socks and plain brown shoes. The Informant has an almost identical appearance to him. Personality Russell, as stated on his character balloon, is lacking in emotion. Particularly, he can't feel guilt, though it is unknown if he is a sociopath or not. He is sometimes seen changing facial expressions when fighting the bosses of the game. Later on, as you progress your way to the game, Russell will begin to convey his feelings by writing it in his diary located inside his house, even though you never actually see him doing so within the game. The contents will change each day, and as you earn more guilt, Russell's diary entries will be filled with regrets; finally able to regain his emotions after he lost them. In the bonus room, he is rather shy and timid when you speak to him as one of the other characters. This is likely due to his own guilt, as well as not knowing how to respond to affection after years of neglect. You can also see his balloon description changing through the game, as you earn Guilt Level. Relationships Tabasa Russell sees Tabasa as the big brother he never had. During the first day of the Happy Dream, Tabasa asks Russell to come with him in the woods to look for Gardenia's missing hair ornament; thus, resulting in the encounter of the first boss, The Witnessing One. Tabasa is the first character that you can add into your party during battles. Gardenia With Gardenia's outgoing and friendly personality, plus the fact that she's the only character in the game who shares the same age, it didn't take too long for Russell to befriend her. On the second day of the Happy Dream, Gardenia tags along with Russell to help her look for a round frying pan, they ask the informant for a place to locate such equipment, thus ending up into a new location: Sad Birthday, along with the encounter of the second boss, The Lamenting One. Cody Cody sells plants and useful items to Russell in the Happy Dream. On the third day, Cody breaks the goddess statue in her brother's church. She goes to Darcover town to find Dogma with Russell to apologize for breaking the statue. In Darcover, Cody and Russell fight The Burying One with Dogma. Kantera Kantera sells medicine to Russel and the other townsfolk. On the fourth day he is seen wandering around town looking for his lost compass, which can be used to open the path to Dragons' peak. Skills Stats Category:Characters Category:Deceased